Taat Disiden
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Boleh ia bermartabat, wawasan luas, dan menjunjung tinggi adat keluarga. Namun, tingkah sehari-hari laksana cari sensasi sekaligus cari mati plus trouble maker stadium akhir. Sungguh tidak jelas berjiwa ID atau superego.


_**Story By:**_ **Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Yuki Midorikawa.**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama.**_

 _ **Pair: TanuNatsu**_

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU, Sho-Ai, BL, typo.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Taat Disiden**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Kebahagiaan sangat tergantung bagaimana kau berhasil memaknainya.

Tangan boleh dipagut lembut. Duduk di kursi kayu antik. Meja bulat bertaplak sutra putih berenda. Alat makan perak bekas makan malam mewah. Lilin aromaterapi menguar aroma luar biasa harum. Latar belakang kolam cantik dan langit malam.

Sekotak beludru merah dan cincin platinum cantik untuk memperjelas. Sekadar informasi; perak untuk pasangan, platinum untuk yang menikah.

Tidak masalah apabila yang ditaksir suka adegan romantis ala Romeo dan Juliet, atau kisah Hades dan Persephone. Pasti menangis terharu dan menerima lamaran dengam senang hati.

Persiapkanlah mental apabila taksiran punya koleksi buku semacam Therapy karya Sebastian Fitzek; cerpen buatan Edgar Allan Poe; parkemen sejarah cinta Pharaoh dan Pendeta pada dinasti ke-18; filsuf Heaven and Hell karya Swedenborg; beberapa tulisan Pomponius Mela; daftar Hadist ayat-ayat suci; Anatomi Tubuh Alien pulang pergi akhirat; sampai buku memasak khusus kucing rumahan.

Dengan kegiatan sehari-hari memantau anak balita main di taman, dalam rumah memantau jumlah peminat unggahan pisang beradu sambil memutar lagu hindustani.

Terjamin, soak isi kepala apabila taksiran sudah bicara.

"–... Er ..., Natsume, apa katamu tadi?"

Pikiran manusia memiliki mekanisme pertahanan ego primitif yang menafikan semua realitas yang menimbulkan terlalu banyak ketegangan untuk ditangani otak. Mekanisme bernama penyangkalan.

Dan Kaname menolak mengakui pendengarannya tidak bermasalah.

"Tanuma, kamu ulangi lagi dari awal," pinta lawan bicara.

Setengah ragu, Kaname Tanuma diam sejenak. Meyakinkan diri selama beberapa saat, barulah menuruti permintaan lawan kata.

"Aku–" Tangan lentik dibawa dalam pagutan lebih erat. "–mencintaimu, Takashi Natsume. Pada detik ini, kukatakan bahwa aku menginginkanmu menjadi pasangan hidupku secara resmi."

Takashi Natsume bungkam. Tak ada perubahan raut wajah yang menarik. Wajahnya tidak datar, kening tidak berkerut, tidak pula ada garis baru sebagai isyarat tubuh. Sorot mata pun biasa saja, bukan datar.

"... Natsume?"

"Kukatakan padamu. Aku tak punya gagasan bagus harus bereaksi bagaimana."

Oh. Kaname meraih kotak beludru. "Begini saja. Katakan, kamu mau menerimaku atau tidak?" Cincin dilepas dari busa.

"Aku mencintaimu, Natsume. Dan akan selalu kutunggu sampai kamu membalas cintaku. Ole–"

"Kamu ingin aku bereaksi bagaimana?" potong Takashi cepat.

"Apa?"

Helai-helai poni kanan disibak ke belakang daun telinga. Takashi memiringkan kepala. "Kuperjelas, Tanuma. Aku tak akan menjawab, dan percuma menunggu."

Gelas isi jus sebagai pengganti _wine_ diraih, Takashi menyegarkan kerongkongan dengan beberapa tegukan asam jeruk dan manis air bergula.

"Aku tak berminat pada roman picisan, Tanuma. Apabila kamu menginginkan hubungan tak resmi seperti yang dibilang remaja kekinian disebut 'pacaran', aku tak mau." Gelas ditaruh kembali. "Silakan sebut aku anak Papi-Mami, aku mengikuti nasihat orangtua bahwa apabila suka pada seseorang, harus berani menikahinya. Bukan berhubungan tidak jelas dan kelakuan tidak senonoh."

Serbet mengusap bibir. "Dan adat dalam keluarga itu ribet. Aku tak mau ada salah satu yang tidak setuju nantinya dan kondisi lingkungan tidak mendukung pula."

Kaname menangkap keambiguan tersendiri dalam kalimat yang dilontarkan.

Pria berambut hitam itu tahu betul bahwa Takashi berasal dari garis keturunan keluarga tua bukan bangsawan, yang terkenal akan kemampuan tertentu dan temperamen mereka yang tidak biasa. Perilaku menyimpang, namun adat sangat kental.

Susah memang punya taksiran berupa anak berbakti. Menjalani tradisi khas keluarga sebagaimana cucu kesayangan, Lao Zucong yang tukang tindas tak pernah segan membabat waktu bebas sang cucu demi adat keluarga.

Lucu sekali mengingat Takashi langganan rekor biang onar di sudut pandang mayoritas. Contoh sederhana ulah Takashi: Melempari kaca jendela sekolah dengan batu karena ada lipan hendak melintas di atas tukang kebun sekolah; atau menyirami kakak kelas dengan air bekas pel dari lantai dua beralasan mereka mengganggu seekor kupu-kupu; kadang kala tega meninju kucing kesayangan yang hendak melintas tanaman sayur.

Tetapi terkenal anak Papi-Mami. Telat ke sekolah hanya apabila terlibat masalah konyol; baju selalu tertutup agar tidak dilirik yang bukan muhrim; tata krama sikap tubuh dan santun berbicara dijaga sepanjang waktu; selalu mengingatkan diri akan adat sesuai keluarga; disiplin melaksanakan kegiatan keagamaan.

Menurut gosip ibu-ibu, Takashi merupakan menantu idaman karena tak pernah pulang telat, rajin menabung, dan banyak menguasai kesenian tradisional. Bukan pegang ponsel mode kamera kapan saja dan di mana saja untuk selfie atau memotret asupan homo di pinggir jalan.

"Aku tahu itu, Natsume. Makanya aku melamarmu."

Takashi menggeleng. "Salah tindakan."

Tidak mengerti. Kaname tak langsung bertanya. Mengira-ngira bagian mana kesalahannya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan matang-matang, kok. Dari memesan tempat, sampai dibantu teman untuk menjauhkan taksiran dari kakaknya yang protektif dan saingan cinta lain.

Bagian mana salahnya?

Oh, apa mungkin ...

"Kamu ingin aku menemui orangtuamu?"

Kepala menggeleng.

"Kurang tepat. Aku ingin kamu mendapat pengakuan dari keluargaku dulu sebelum main lamar anak orang," tambah Takashi kalem.

Owh, begitu. Benar-benar anak konservatif, patuh omongan orangtua. Di zaman sekarang, rasanya jarang sekali ada yang menerapkan tradisi kolot masa lampau dalam berhubungan.

Paham posisi calon gebetan di keluarga. Makanya Kaname tak ajak Takashi menjadi pacar. Yang ada ditolak bukan mentah, tapi ditinggal pergi karena taksiran ilfeel.

"Apabila aku berhasil mendapatkannya, kamu mau menerimaku?" tanya Kaname memastikan.

Takashi menggeleng. "Enggak, dong. Cuma karena diakui keluarga, bukan berarti aku mau."

Dek, dek, sakit hati Abang dengarnya. Kamu PHP sekali. Mana mukanya lebih nyebelin dari alas teflon. Ibarat muka cerah, namun tanpa senyum.

Kaname mulai pening. Dipijitnya kening. "Lalu, bagaimana agar kamu mau menerima lamaranku?"

"Kuyakin kamu dapat pengakuan dari keluargaku dulu."

Sayang, omongannya jangan diputar-putar, dong. Tidak jelas jadinya mau kamu itu bagaimana. Jangan kebanyakan maunya, tapi alasannya ilmiah sekali.

"Natsume ..., katamu tadi tetap tidak meski dapat." Kanane banyak-banyak menyebut nama Tuhan dalam hati.

Takashi mengangguk santai. "Itu masalah lain. Niatku sejak dulu adalah menjadi _Childfree_ dan tak berkomitmen. Kalau aku terima, ya, berarti niatku tercoreng. Mana mungkin kukorbankan begitu saja menuruti keinginan keluarga."

Jadi, intinya kamu mengutamakan keluarga atau keegoisan kamu sendiri, Manis?

"Natsume ..., serius. Kamu menyukaiku?"

"Aku tak pernah benci siapapun, Tanuma. Tentu saja suka," jawab Takashi.

"Tidak. Maksudku–kamu mencintaiku?"

Bahu diangkat enteng. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku tak keberatan berkomitmen. Tetapi aku tak mau sampai kegiatanku terganggu karena punya anak dan semacamnya."

Kaname tersenyum. "Natsume, kamu berlebihan. Punya anak juga sederhana. Lagipula tiap anak punya reze–"

"Tidak. Berkomitmen bukan hal sepele. Harus dipikirkan matang-matang. Pasangan hidup secara resmi adalah keluarga tambahan yang harus dihormati, aku tak mau berurusan dengan jalan hidup ala sinetron murahan, drama tidak bermutu."

Nyeri hati Kaname. Mendadak ia bingung. Apabila sudah menikah, akankah kisah cinta pasutri mereka akan berjalan penuh romantis atau monoton sekali atau banyak hal-hal sepele namun konyol karena ulah Takashi?

"Dan rezeki, katamu? Percuma ada rezeki kalau orangtua tak tahu cara mengatur keuangan. Mengurus anak tidak sekadar memberi makan dan menyekolahkan. Mendidiknya baik-baik tidaklah semudah membalikkan tangan. Gizi asupan, kekebalan tubuh, dan sifat bawaan lahir juga patut diperhatikan. Kamu menganggap anak-anak tidak tahu apa-apa lantas meremehkan mereka?"

Menarik napas satu kali.

"Dan pada grafik–"

"Stop. Baik, aku paham. Kurang sumber daya, over populasi."

Nyaris.

Bukan yang pertama kalinya Kaname melihat Takashi dikelilingi anak-anak memakai apron, bekerja sukarela di panti asuhan dekat rumah. Dan pengetahuannya dengan balita tidaklah sepicik kelihatannya.

Mengetahui, bukan berarti sanggup. Entah apa Kaname harus salut Takashi menolak tuntutan harus punya anak karena sadar diri belum mampu, atau pusing tak habis pikir karena ia ibarat mama idaman menurut anak-anak panti namun masih ngotot enggan mengasuh buah hati sendiri.

"Intinya ...?" tanya Kaname pada akhirnya. Lilin nyaris mati total.

"Bisa ajari aku untuk menerima lamaranmu? Menunggu saja tidak menarik."

Sudut bibir Kaname naik.

Ketika mereka masih bocah, keduanya adalah teman akrab. Begitu dewasa, Kaname baru menyadari bahwa ia hanya mengetahui sedikit tentang cinta masa muda.

Mentalnya dipermainkan, jawaban Takashi selalu tidak terdeteksi. Tipe calon istri begini, termasuk daftar anomali. Kelakuannya tidaklah cocok dibilang kebiasaan laksana fic homo yang tidak bisa dibilang gantung, tidak bisa dibilang rampung.

Boleh ia bermartabat, wawasan luas, dan menjunjung tinggi adat keluarga. Namun, tingkah sehari-hari laksana cari sensasi sekaligus cari mati plus trouble maker stadium akhir. Sungguh tidak jelas berjiwa ID atau superego.

Yang ada bukannya bosan takut hubungan monoton tak ada gairah, melainkan olahraga pacu jantung dan terancam menangis darah tak kuat memeras otak dijadikan lawan debat ilmiah.

Tetapi, toh, pemuda perak itu selalu berusaha menyenangkan orang yang menurutnya pantas untuk dihormati.

Dan dicint–sayangi dengan senyum tulus.

Kaname berjanji ia tidak menyesal memilih Takashi.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Kalimat asli: "Intinya? Jadi barang bergilir Om-Om pedo dulu kamu."

Fic Edisi Kreator Curhat. Penjelasan lengkap, silakan cek di biodata. Kepanjangan kalau di sini. ^^

Catatan: Sebastian Fitzek, novelis. Edgar Allan Poe, perintis cerpen Amerika bernuansa gelap dan kadang rese bertele-tele. Emmanual Swedenborg adalah filsuf Swedia. Pomponius Mela seorang ahli geografi paling awal dari Romawi. Sisanya ngawur.

(Tapi kisah cinta pendeta dan firaun itu memang ada.)


End file.
